Fallen City of Nalmar
Fallen City of Nalmar is a Rank 1 Dungeon located in the Kingdom of Mier. As of Chapter 20: Soar, it transformed into a Rank 3 Dungeon. The Dungeon itself was revealed to be a test of sorts to find someone worthy to help retake the true fallen city of Nalmar. It is unknown what Stage 2 and 3 consist of, as they were not completed. Stage 1 The unnamed stage 1 consists of three parts, unlike other similar Dungeons. Gauntlet The party is deposited at one end of a long and exceptionally massive hall made of grey stone lined with large sconces of blue fire. At the other end of the hall is a set of double doors. Beneath each sconce is a false wall which opens to reveal hordes of Undead, mainly Skeleton Soldiers and Skeleton Archers. The party needs to either defeat these waves of Undead or beat them to the exit, where the boss of this part of the stage waits. To escape to the next part, they must either defeat a Ogre Ghoul boss or escape past it. The Ghoul's roar is enough to stun most people without some form of a Mental Resistance ability. The completion message indicates there are other ways to clear this part of the stage. Experience * First time clear: 5% Static Experience * Pioneer clear: 10% Static Experience Removal of the Light A room with five tunnels and five braziers with blue flame by each tunnel. Traveling down any tunnel will eventually return them to the room, reoriented from the first entrance they arrived through. Doing so also affects the flames in the braziers, either darkening or brightening specific ones. * Tunnel 1: increases the 3rd brazier while decreasing the 4th and 5th braziers. * Tunnel 2: decreases the 3rd brazier. * Tunnel 3: increases the 4th and 5th braziers while decreasing the 2nd brazier. * Tunnel 4: decreases the 1st brazier and increases the 2nd brazier. * Tunnel 5: increases the 1st brazier and decreases the 2nd and 3rd brazier. It is possible to also increase the light to its maximum, likely to the effect of a different message and potentially a new Pioneer clear if it hasn't been completed by another group previously. Experience * First time clear: 5% Static Experience * Pioneer clear: 10% Static Experience Revenge of the Fallen Inside a grand cathedral is a large table with 15 chairs and unlit braziers around the room. Anyone who died on the path to this final part of the stage will remain there, waiting for their group members as Undead Death Knights. Anyone killed by one of the knights will be transformed into one themselves and vengefully attack their old party members. To finish this part, all knights must be killed. Experience * First time clear: 10% Static Experience * Pioneer clear: 15% Static Experience Experience * Pioneer clear: 25% Static Experience Bonus Rewards Bonus rewards calculated based on: * Being the first to defeat the boss Rewards: * Title: Dungeon Pioneer * Signet Ring of the Nalmar Knighthood * Spear of the Sunlight City * Banner of the First Cavalry * 3 Return Stones (contribution reward) Category:Dungeons